BMFM - freaks like us
by catsykat
Summary: This is different story i've found from my computer, i wrote it on 2010. Now finsihed it. It's kinda beautiful i think. Don't hate it. Vinnie/Modo story


Modo stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself. Slowly he took off his armor.  
"How different i'd look if i would still have my hands", he whispered and looked reflection who stared at him in the mirror. "Or, my eyes ..", he touched the eyepatch and thought to take it off. He had not seen his left eye after he had lost it in the battle on Mars.  
Modo gently took the patch off, staring at the mirror all the time. He breathed slowly in and out when he finally found himself in more detail. "Hey freak", he whispered and touched the area where the eye was hardly been once. The enemy had removed it and left the overgrown wound. The scar, which reminded him of the battle. Reminded him of why he still fought against Limburger's troops.  
Modo sighed.  
He was naked ... or not naked, he was wearing his blue shorts, but those were the only clothes.  
"But mice have fur, why do we need clothes?" Modo shrugged his shoulders and touched his stomach. He had a good abdominal muscles. "You have also lost some weight, man", he grinned and rubbed his stomach.  
In the same door opened.  
"Modo?" Vinnie whispered and looked at him.  
Neither of them talked about the moment.  
"Um .. sorry ... I was just", Vinnie started and retreated to the doorway.  
Modo sighed. He would have liked if Vinnie would gone away, but he knew that his friend had just seen him without his eye patch. He wondered how it felt like it. He was scared? Perhaps, who knows.  
"Vinnie, Can you ever knock on the door?"  
"Excuse me, I just", Vinnie turned to leave.  
"Wait, i can not let you go after what you saw."  
"... I do not", Vinnie turned back. ".. I have not seen you without .."  
Modo nodded and looked into the mirror again. "Neither do I. I have not taken it off until now."  
Vinnie sighed. "Oh, boy, are you okay buddy?"  
"Yeah", Modo smiled to him. "I wanted to be alone for a moment."  
"But why? Why are you doing this? I can see that you scare yourself."  
"Sorry if i scared you", Modo sat down on the bed. "You should not have seen me like this."  
"But why?" Vinnie sat down beside him.  
"I look as some monster", Modo shook his head.  
"Do not, do not call yourself as that. You're not and you know it too."  
Modo sighed. "Did you had some reason to come?"  
"Well, Charley sent me to ask that why do not you come eat with us? She believes that you are becoming sick."  
"I do not get sick," Modo grinned at him. "I just was not hungry."  
"And you were here to break down the parts of yourself", Vinnie took a deep breath. "Please, Modo, why are you doing this?"  
"I do not know", he sighed.  
"Hey buddy, let me take care of you", Vinnie smiled and put his hands on Modo' shoulders. "Um, can you take my mask off?"  
Modo nodded silently and looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah", Vinnie replied and closed his eyes when Modo carefully removed the mask. The mask that covered half of his face. He had never seen his scars. He did not want to see them until now. He had seen Modo's scars, it was his turn to show his own.  
Slowly Modo took the mask off and now looked at Vinnie's face without it. He knew that Vinnie did always calling himself ugly without his mask. Even he haven't never removed his mask. But, it was not ugly at all.  
"You can opened your eyes now", Modo told him. "I don't think you look so odd as you were told me", he lead Vinnie to front of the mirror. "It's ok", he whispered again as he noticed Vinnie didn't opened his eyes.  
"I...i can't.."  
"Sure you can, buddy, i'm right here", Modo told him, still holding his hand. "You can opened them."  
Then slowly white mouse opened his eyes and noticed that he was staring himself at mirror. At first time after..after attack...  
"Hello, freak.", he whispered."Look at me, i look so odd", he smirked, trying to hide how shameful his voice was. But Modo heard him. Big mouse smiled to him and laughed. "You sound just like me"  
Vinnie laughed. "Well, I hope I do not produce nightmares about you."  
Modo grinned. "How could you?" He nudged him and took a first aid kit from the cabinet.  
"Why is that?" Vinnie said as he looked when Modo took a clean towel and wet it by the cleaning detergent."But nevertheless, I'm sorry, buddy, really."  
"No, don't be", big mouse smiled to him as he brush Vinnie's face with towel.  
"Ow, hey, what you put in it?" white mouse sighed and moved his head away.  
"Just purifying detergent", Modo replied slowly.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I took it from medicine cabinet", grey mouse looked tired. "Would you please be quiet for a moment?" he smirked at Vinnie.  
Vinnie sighed. "Harley made it for me", he whispered as looked at his mask in his hand.  
"I know"  
Again Vinnie rolled his head. "And i just..felt myself naked without it."  
"Hey, it's ok, handsome, you know that do you look awesome whatever you have it or not", Modo put appurtenances back to table.  
"Say it again", Vinnie grinned as he got up. He put his arms around Modo's. "Do you mean it?"  
Modo looked their reflection from mirror and saw they as smiling from the picture. He put his arm around Vinnie. "I'll always mean it, you know that."  
Vinnie smirked and press his head against Modo's back. He didn't said anything, just hold his hands tightly around Modo.  
"Uh, Vin, take it easy there, i can't breathe", Modo smirked with pain. "I got the hit today.."  
Vinnie let him go, he was bit in panic. He looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry, i forget... i never mean to hurt you..."  
"Oh, it's ok", Modo smiled to him. "You haven't done anything wrong. My tummy was not in good shape in recent times."  
Their eyes meet each others as Vinnie looked at him. "...sorry..."  
Modo let out a deep breath and put his hands around Vinnie. "No, no, it's ok, buddy, it's because me. I'm sorry."  
"No, you.. i was so scared that i could lose you on today...and now..."  
"Hey, relax, i'm not going anywhere, i stay here tonight", Modo told him as he sat down beside him.  
They were just sitting there in silence. Vinnie was fell asleep in Modo's arms.  
Big mouse smiled and put they both to lie down on bed. He rolled Vinnie's body slowly on to right side of the bed. "Sleep well, handsome."  
"Hmm?" Vinnie murmured and laid his arm around Modo. "I feel so safe when you are here..."  
Modo looked at him and put his hand around Vinnie's chest, then he closed his single eye.  
And there was not long before they was in sleep.

His eye patch and Vinnie's mask were lying on a floor. Modo smiled as his sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
